To je butelka tego nie ogarniesz cz. 2
Ja mogę- powiedział Mikhaln po czym objął dłonią butelkę. Wszyscy przytakneli a Arcymag zaczął kręcić butlą. Wprawiona w ruch obrotowy zaczęła kręcić się z niemałą prędkością, co ułamek sekundy mijając jedną z siedzących osób. Przemek, Vulaus, Strange, Serek i znów Mikhaln. I tak przez kilka sekund, aż w końcu zatrzymała się. Co najciekawsze butelka wskazywała na osobę która wprawiła ją w ruch. Na Mikhalna. Arcymag westchnął. - No trudno, muszę powtórzyć.- powiedział Arcymag po czym ponownie sięgał po rzecz. Butelka jednak szybko została mu odebrana przez wciąż będącą w bluzie Przemka Neko-Strange.- Co jest? Strange uśmiechała się wrednie patrząc na maga. - Butelka wybrała swoją ofiarę.- powiedziała Strange, mrucząc cicho. Nikt w pomieszczeniu nie krył zdziwienia. - Ma sam sobie zadać Pytanie albo Wyzwanie?- spytał Vulaus.- Nie kłóci się to niejako z sensem tej gry? - Własnie, po prostu daj mi znowu zakręcić.- powiedział Mikhaln. - Mam o wiele lepszy pomysł...- powiedziała tajemniczo Strange. . . . Mikhaln schylił lekko głowę i spojrzał w dół. Maszt Mer de Sang umieszczony był relatywnie wysoko, mag mógł jednak z tego miejsca zobaczyć rozbawienie na twarzach przyjaciół. Sam czuł się zażenowany. Jakim cudem go na to namówili? - Jesteście pewni że to tak działa?- spytał Mikhaln. - Jak najbardziej!- zakrzyknęła Strange. Dziewczyna panowała nad mimiką swojej twarzy ukrywając na niej rozbawienie. Inaczej jednak z ogonem, który latał jej na lewo i prawo.- Jeśli osoba która zakręciła trafi na samego siebie, musi zatańczyć kankanka na maszcie staktu! - A jak nie ma statku?- dopytywał się czarodziej. - To piracka butelka, wszystko co pirackie ma statek!- odpowiedziała Strange. - No ale... - Tańcuj!- krzyczał Serek. Mikhaln westchnął. No trudno, przełknie tę chwile upokorzenia i odpłaci się kiedy indziej. Czarodziej złapał swoją szatę, lekko podciągnął ją do góry i zaczął tańczyć w rytm wyklaskiwanej przez przyjaciół melodii. Balansując na cienkim maszcie robił najróżniejsze, typowe dla tego stylu figury- szpagat, gwiazdę i najsławniejszy wyrzut prostej nogi do góry. Przemek, Strange, Vulaus i Serek nie mogli powstrzymać się od śmiechu, gdy Mikhaln skoczył w bok, zrobił obrót w powietrzu, wylądował na równych nogach i zakończył wszystko podnosząc nogę najwyżej jak potrafił. Wtedy jednak zdarzył się wypadek- ścięgno w jego nodze lekko się naderwało a czarodziej odruchowo się za nie złapał, tracąc równowagę i spadając z masztu. Plackiem prosto na deski pokładu. - Ałć.- sykneli wszyscy przyjaciele czarodzieja. - Przesadziliśmy?- spytał Przemek patrząc na drżące ciało Mikhalna. - Nie.- odpowiedzieli w tym samym momencie Serek i Strange. - Wasza kultura jest zabawna.- powiedział Vulaus.- Głupia ale zabawna. . . . . - Jeszcze się odegram.- powiedział Mikhaln dociskając lód do bolącej głowy. Mimo że Strange użyła na Arcymagu swojego proszku, niektóre miejsca nadal go bolały. Co prawda ciało nie cierpiało tak bardzo jak jego godność, no ale ból to ból.- Kto teraz. - Mogę ja?- spytał Vulaus. Wszyscy przytakneli głowami i podali Vulausowi butelkę. Członek Konklawe nie poruszył nawet ręką a przedmiot zaczął się kręcić z niesamowitą prędkością. Tak wielką, że nikt nie mógł za nią nadążyć i nim ktokolwiek się zorientował butelka zaczęła unosić się w powietrze by odlecieć. Zdziwione spojrzenia wszystkich skupiły się na Vulausie. - Nie wiedziałem że kręcenie butelką można zj#bać.- powiedział Serek, nie spuszczając wzroku z Vulausa. - Idę wyzerować z pół litra.- powiedział Przemek, po czym przygotowywał się żeby wstać, jednak coś mu to uniemożliwiło. A raczej nie coś, a ktoś. Neko-Strange w przeciągu chwili położyła się chłopakowi na kolanach, przeciągając się i wbijając w niego delikatnie swoje różowe pazurki. - Miau.- powiedziała dziewczyna. Przemek nie wiedział jak na to zareagować. Czy zmiana w kota łączyła się z przejęciem jakiś kocich cech? - Skarbie, mogłabyś ze mnie zejść?- spytał Przemek. - Miau!- odpowiedziała z wyrzutem dziewczyna. - Mikhaln, pomożesz?- westchnął Przemek i zaczął głaskać dziewczynę pod brodą. - Nie ma sprawy.- powiedział czarodziej wstając.- Wezmę jakąś butelkę i wyleje zawartość za burtę. - Nie!- zakrzyknął Przemek z przerażeniem.- Nie waż się marnować alko! - Miau!- potwierdziła albo zaprzeczyła Strange. - Ja bym się zaczął martwić twoim uzależnieniem szwagier.- powiedział Serek, wyszczerzając lekko kły. - To nie jest twój szwagier!- zakrzyknęła Strange, odsuwając głowę od dłoni Przemka.- Znaczy się...- dziewczyna złapała niebieskowłosego za rękę i skierowała ją na swoją głowę.- Miau miau miau! Chłopak zaczął głaskać Strange i westchnął zrezygnowany. Jak już ktoś ma marnować alkohol to niech to będzie osoba mogąca stworzyć niemal nieograniczone zasoby trunku. Mikhalnowi znalezienie i wyzerowanie nowej butelki wraz z powrotem do swoich przyjaciół zajęło zaledwie kilka sekund. Kiedy Vulaus wyciągnął dłonie po przedmiot wszyscy wokół zaczeli zachowywać się dosyć osobliwie. Strange schowała się za Przemkiem który jakby szykował się na ewentualne padnięcie na ziemie, Serek rozprostował skrzydła a Mikhaln gotował się za rzucenie zaklęcia obronnego. Nic z tego nie uszło uwadze członka Konklawe. - Jakiś problem?- spytał Vulaus, patrząc na dziwnie zachowujących się towarzyszy. Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem. - Jesteś pewien że to bezpieczne?- spytał Serek. - Co? Zakręcenie butelki? Wszyscy zgodnie przytakneli. - Czy wy naprawdę niepokoicie się z tak ograniczonego powodu?- spytał Człowiek Czystej Krwi.- Czy wy myślicie że spowoduje przez to wybuch atomowy czy coś w tym guście. Towarzysze Vulausa ponownie spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem. - Nie wykluczamy tego.- powiedział Przemek. Vulaus westchnął. Czy oni naprawdę byli ich potomkami? Członek Konklawe coraz bardziej zaczynał w to wątpić: jak ktoś tak ograniczony mógłby być spdkobiercą jego wspaniałej rasy? Jak ktoś może się obawiać tak prozaicznej czynności? Człowiek Czystej Krwi objął butelkę dłonią i wprawił ją w ruch. Obracała się normalnie, co uspokoiło wszystkich wokół. Serek, Mikhaln, Vulaus, Strange i Przemek. Butla kręciła się tak długo, aż nie wskazała tego ostatniego. Dokładnie tak jak przewidywał Vulaus. - Dobrze że wypadło na ciebie, Reinkarnatorze.- powiedział Vualus uśmiechając się lekko.- Mam do ciebie konkretne pytanie, fałszywko. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures